


Tender Where You Are Rough

by Ebyru



Category: Savages (2012), Savages Series - Don Winslow
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia goes out shopping, and the boys stay in for once, together.<br/>And sometimes you can find out things that you wish you'd known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Where You Are Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Он нежен, когда ты груб](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688164) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> Spoilers for the film. Probably.  
> And...I've never read the book(s), so sorry if this seems OOC. 
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd because I suck like that. Yep.  
> Enjoy!

Ophelia makes sure to kiss Chon just as passionately as she does Ben before leaving; they may not act very jealous around her, but she knows it appears at times. They’re simply such amazing friends that it’s easy for them to say ‘yeah dude, you can have her as many times as you like while I’m away on a trip’ or ‘sure, bang her brains out while I’m dealing with the deadbeat clients across the States’.

 

But that’s something she won’t bring up on her own; they need to deal with that themselves. She has no problem loving them both equally.

 

Sliding on her purse, she makes her way across their home and out the door. There’s a lot she has to do, and not nearly enough time in the day to do it. She's going to be in an Asian country for weeks; she needs to prepare and get her shopping in now in case she can't once they're settled in.

 

They watch her strut away, smiling softly and confidently as she always does. She disappears into the front seat of her car, and then she's zooming down the street – gone.

 

\---

 

Ben stares out into oblivion, secretly counting down the seconds until they can finally be in dream-land together. He’s always been on his exotic trips by himself, and it would be nice to have his two favourite people around for once to enjoy the scenery and weather. And _peace_.

 

Chon watches Ben, a grin slowly spreading across his face, almost certain he knows what Ben is thinking about. No harm in asking.

 

“Excited to be in Indonesia?” Chon says, keeping his eyes down when Ben’s eyes snap his way.

 

“You have no idea,” Ben admits. He sighs, carding a hand through his brown hair, tangling his fingers in it, frustrated. “How long do you think she’s gonna be?”

 

“You know how O gets. She’s probably buying a new wardrobe,” Chon replies. Ben keeps watching Chon, simultaneously anxious and excited. It makes Chon’s skin tingle; he can feel Ben’s nerves across the table. “I’m sure it won’t be long. Go for a swim or something.”

 

“I wish I could, but I can’t. I think I’d drown myself.” Ben lets his face fall in his hands. “Got anything around that we can smoke? That might work.”

 

“Follow me,” Chon says, his lips curling at one side.

 

~~~

 

Chon is drifting into the buzz, relaxed as much as he can be considering he’s always on edge. Ben is next to him, limp and completely stoned out of his mind. He could not be calmer if Chon knocked him out with a baseball bat. Ben chuckles, his shoulder brushing against Chon’s. He keeps chuckling, but doesn’t say anything. It’s killing Chon’s good vibes.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Ben melts into the couch, pressing his shoulder against Chon’s. He spreads his legs, and his knee bumps against Chon’s. “Nothing, man, just feeling better.” He leans over trying to see Chon’s watch. “How much time do we have left?”

 

Chon glances at his watch, then back down at Ben and that indescribable smile he’s wearing. It’s disturbing in the way that it’s unreadable. And Chon knows all of Ben’s faces. “An hour or two.” He’s staring at Ben, he realizes, and looks away. Ben chuckles again.

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve just hung out. Just the two of us,” Ben says, tapping Chon’s knee. It’s nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the way it makes Chon’s heart speed up.

 

“Yeah,” Chon agrees. He can’t find much else to say, so he leaves it at that. He wants to move his leg away, but Ben, maybe feeling the discomfort, grips Chon’s leg.

 

“I’m feeling much better now,” Ben mumbles, his eyes half-lidded. “Thanks, man.”

 

Chon clears his throat when Ben’s hand moves upward towards – no, _no way_. He’s imagining it. This is his best friend. One of two people Chon would die for. Ben squeezes his thigh, a smile on his lips. They’re shiny, Chon notices, as if Ben just licked them. That’s – that’s not something he should be thinking about.

 

“No problem,” he grumbles out after a moment.

 

Ben sits up, turning to face Chon. His hand doesn’t go anywhere except closer to a place that Chon doesn’t want to consider being right about. Chon looks at Ben from the corner of his eye, and catches Ben licking his lips this time. He’s leaning in, and Chon is moving away, but not fast enough.

 

“Haven’t you ever wondered,” Ben starts, his fingers still trailing over Chon’s leg, then up to his side. He doesn’t get to finish his thought because Chon is moving away again, willing this all away. Ben means the world to him. They couldn’t possibly cross this line.

 

“What it would be like to fuck you?” Chon finishes for Ben. He knows that’s what Ben was going to say – _roughly_. (Maybe with a few more words and less bite to it, but whatever.)

 

“I was going to say to kiss me,” Ben answers, sounding coy and drowsy all at once. “But maybe you want to skip a few steps?”

 

That is the weirdest, most unexpected thing Chon’s ever heard Ben say. And Ben says _a lot_ of things he often regrets uttering.

 

“Where is this coming from?” Because wanting to pass the ‘friend boundary’ doesn’t just appear out of thin air. Chon crosses his arms, finally giving Ben his full attention.

 

Ben reaches out, cupping Chon’s face like he’s seen Ben do a million times to O. It’s even weirder than the stuff he just said. But this is his best friend, so he doesn’t move away, even if he has a feeling there’s a question in the hesitant touch.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, Chon. Can’t you just let me—”

 

 _Let you what? Kiss me?_ Chon means to ask, but lips are already there, at the corner of his mouth. It’s not really a kiss. Doesn’t feel like one, really. It feels like another question. Ben pulls away slowly, just enough to look into Chon’s eyes and see if he’s about to get punched into tomorrow. Chon’s brow is creased, but he doesn’t move. His arms uncross, and Ben takes that as a small victory.

 

Gripping the back of the couch, Ben leans in for another kiss, something soft and slow. Chon frowns, so Ben stops at the last second, just breathing against his mouth.

 

 _Gentle is for women_ , Chon thinks. (And even then, O always says how rough he is with her.) He drags Ben in the rest of the way by his shirt, and their lips crash like a traffic collision. Chon fists his hand in Ben’s shirt, and the kiss deepens, gets rougher and messier, Ben moaning into his mouth and licking at his lips constantly.

 

It’s – it’s –

 

“Fuck,” Ben breathes out, moving until he’s almost completely plastered to Chon.

 

Chon’s mind is planning an escape, calculating his next move, battling this, but his body is absolutely on board with this – no matter if it’s a one-time thing or not. Ben whimpers when Chon bites down on his lips hard enough to bruise, and Ben slithers onto Chon’s lap.

 

There’s a lithe, attractive, amazing young man grinding against Chon’s cock, and he’s not freaking out for some reason. Chon’s pretty sure Ben’s never been with a man before. _He_ certainly hasn’t, not even when he was doing military service. And he never thought his first time would be with his closest friend. Ben doesn’t seem bothered by it in the least, if the hard jut of his erection begging for attention is saying anything.

 

“Wait,” Chon says, grabbing Ben’s hair and tugging his head back. It’s supposed to give him a moment to think, but all he wants to do is bite down hard on Ben’s neck, and make him come in his pants like a teenager. He does just that.

 

Ben arches into Chon’s body with each nip, rolling his hips like a fucking slut, and why does Chon feel like he’s been missing out? They’ve been waiting too long for this. Always keeping to their respective side, giving O all of their attention and not even making eye contact when they thrust into her mouth and between her legs.

 

If they worked for a porno company, that would work, but this is real life. This is how their relationship works. They have her, and she has them. But why did they never have each other? It should have been open on all ends from the start.

 

Ben rips off his shirt when Chon gives his neck a break, and fiddles with Chon’s jeans until he has his hand on Chon’s cock, stroking just at the head. Ben gnaws on his bottom lip, his breathing erratic as he watches Chon pant, his head falling back against the couch.

 

When Ben stops to make sure he’s not going too fast, Chon reaches for his neck and drags him in for another kiss that leaves them both achingly hard. It takes all of Ben’s self-restraint to slip out of the kiss and stand up, his pants tented at the front. Chon growls, trying to grab and reel him back in, but Ben dodges easily.

 

“Let’s use the bed,” Ben offers, sliding his pants lower on his hips. His cock pokes out below the waistband, teasing, and it makes it hard for Chon to remember what he just said.

 

Chon licks his lips, letting Ben pull him up from the couch and walk them backwards to bed. O is going to be shocked when she comes back, or maybe she will be glad. Not that Chon is going to stop either way, not with how long Ben’s clearly been waiting for this.

 

Not with how _right_ this feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, but not necessary. : )


End file.
